Methods and traffic control systems for controlling traffic flows are known from the prior art, which measure lane conditions or traffic density for example and set traffic control signals, such as speed restrictions or general vehicle bans for example. Traffic control systems, which also take into account traffic density, are based here on contactless detection devices for vehicles, for example optical cameras.